Un vistazo a los caballeros dorados de Athena: Saga de Geminis
by Phyroteck
Summary: ahora un vistaso a un caballero algo misterioso desde un punto de vista humano espero les guste


Un vistazo a los Caballeros Dorados de Athena: Saga de Géminis

Durante la época del mito, y los 243 años después de la última guerra santa, se vivía con un aire de paz y tranquilidad en el santuario, donde los santos dorados de Athena, Vivian pacíficamente, tras haber logrado que Hades, rey del inframundo retrocediera y volviera a esperar su resurgir, empezó la reconstrucción del Santuario, tras lo que se creía, era la última guerra santa, los sobrevivientes de esa guerra, Dhoko y Shion, fueron destinados a distintas tareas, Shion sería el nuevo patriarca y Dhoko vigilaría la torre donde se encuentran sellados los 108 espectros. Tras la partida de Athena, y todo el santuario destruido, los planes para la reconstrucción, y la búsqueda de los nuevos santos de oro había comenzado por parte de Shion, llevándolo a encontrar a caballeros tan fuertes, que lograban hacer que el cielo temblara con sus poderes, los nuevos y dignos sucesores de las armaduras doradas, los santos dorados, había llegado

Aioros de Sagitario

Mascara de la muerde de Cáncer

Shura de Capricornio

Aldebaran de Tauro

Aioia de Leo

Afrodita de Piscis

Camus de Acuario

Milo de Escorpio

Mu de Aries, antiguo estudiante de Shion

Shaka de Virgo

Saga de Géminis.

Los 12 nuevos santos de oro, arribaron al santuario, todos llegaron a su tiempo, mientras el patriarca sonreía al ver a los nuevos protectores de Athena, quienes gustosos darían su vida por protegerla, el tiempo paso y con el entrenamiento recibido, se volvieron grandes guerreros, de los cuales, destacaron demasiados como los más fuertes dentro de la elite dorada, ante la vista de muchos, un caballero resaltaba más que los demás, Saga, quien le decían "La encarnación divina", dándole ese título por su personalidad completamente de bondad y quietud.

Todo aquel que lo conocía, podía ver a un gran hombre, al igual que Shaka, era completamente tranquilo, pero detrás de esa bondad, algo oscuro se ocultaba dentro de Saga.

Durante el tiempo que Saga paso en el santuario, fue enviado a una pequeña misión, en la cual se vería a prueba sus aptitudes como caballero, lo cual fue llamado a presencia del patriarca

Shion: todos han sido probados en valía y coraje, ahora, será tu turno Saga

Arrodillándose delante del patriarca Saga acepto la misión.

Saga: en nombre del santuario, y como caballero de athena, no fallare.

Habiendo dicho esto, Saga fue en camino, al salir del santuario, se encontró con Shura y Camus quien al verlo se le acercaron.

Shura: hemos escuchado que iras en combate tu solo, es una envidia, nosotros fuimos en grupos de dos, y tú, te llevas un premio.

Camus: Shura, recuerda que dentro de todos los caballeros dorados, Saga puede ser el más fuerte, sin mencionar a Shaka, él puede ser un sucesor al trono del patriarca.

Saga los miro con el casco debajo de su brazo.

Saga: Camus, especulas demasiado, el trono del patriarca, es para aquel de alma benigna y de gran corazón, podría ser Shaka el sucesor, ya que es el hombre más cercano a dios.

Shura: basta de palabrería, si no te apresuras, no lograras completar tu misión.

Saga asintió y se dirigió a combate, desde la salida del santuario, Shura y Camus lo veían marcharse. Durante 3 días, Saga camino hasta llegar al lugar designado, donde se encontró con un ser, que parecía ser como salido de una pesadilla.

Saga: acaso será este, el enemigo el cual amenaza al santuario, oh tan solo es una coincidencia.

Ser: un caballero dorado, ha venido a mi encuentro, el patriarca debe estar desesperado para mandar a un dorado a enfrentarme.

Saga: quien eres tu quien se atreve a poner pie cerca del santuario. Lo decía mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

Ser: se puede decir que soy, un enviado, del señor Hades.

Saga. ¿Hades has dicho?, eso es completamente absurdo, Hades no puede dar órdenes, aun reposa tras haber perdido la guerra santa.

Ser: yo soy, Aiacos, la estrella de la violencia.

Saga. ¡AIACOS! Como has logrado sobrevivir, se suponía que

Aiacos: si, si, que estaba muerto, pero SOBREVIVI

Saga: un espectro de Hades, entonces, peleare con todo mi cosmo, todo en nombre de Athena.

Aiacos: no esperaba menos de un caballero dorado.

La batalla dio comienzo, entre golpes, embestidas, y todo tipo de ataques, ambos guerreros peleaban quemando a más no poder.

Aiacos: vamos, ríndete, no eres más fuerte

Saga mirándolo de frente solo alzo su dedo.

Saga, con este ataque, todo acabara.

Aiacos: qué diablos sucede

Saga: uno de los ataques del caballero dorado de geminis, ¡OTRA DIMENCION!

Aiacos siendo arrastrado por el ataque de geminis no parecía estar consiente lo que sucedía, fue cuando Saga, asesto su golpe final. Con una gran explosión de galaxias destruyo a Aiacos por completo.

Aiacos: porque…me derroto un dorado.

Saga: antes de mi ataque, y en uno de los golpes que recibiste, te aseste el satán imperial, una técnica que crea ilusiones para quien la recibe, has peleado todo este tiempo contra ti mismo, el único detalle fue, que cuando recibiste la Explosión de Galaxias, fue verdadero el impacto.

Aiacos: podre haber sido vencido, pero, tu, tu serás torturado.

Dicho esto, Aiacos cayó muerto, y su cuerpo se esfumo con el aire, Saga quien se mantenía de pie victorioso miraba con atención a su alrededor, contemplando con horror los cuerpos de los caballeros de plata que Aiacos había mutilado.

Saga, camino rumbo al santuario, durante el camino, su mente divagaba en las palabras que Aiacos le había dicho, sin darse cuenta, choco con una chica, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Saga: oh, lo siento, fue mi culpa, déjeme ayudarla

Chica: n-no es necesario.

Saga levanto a la chica y tomo sobre su hombro el cajón que ella llevaba, la chica, al ver los ojos y el cabello dorado de Saga, se asombró,

Chica: acaso….tu eres Saga, ¿la encarnación divina?

Saga: Soy yo, pero, no soy la encarnación divina, solo, un caballero dorado de Athena.

La chica rápidamente se arrodillo ante él, y con una sonrisa le miro:

Chica: mi nombre es Yariho, es un gusto poder conocerte al fin, Saga.

Saga se inclinó y miro a la chica cuyo cabello castaño revoloteaba delicadamente por el mecer del viento.

Saga: estabas esperando por mí, ¿Por qué?

Yariho: hace tiempo, vi a un chico partir de mi ciudad, nunca le di las gracias el haberme salvado de aquella bestia ese día.

Saga: la niña de ese día

Ambos caminaron en rumbo al santuario, donde Aioia lo esperaba.

Aioia: Saga, por Athena, te encuentras bien y sin un rasguño

Saga. El caballero de Leo, acaso el patriarca te envió.

Aioia: si, pero ahora iré a darle aviso de que llegaste.

Yariho se escondió detrás de Saga mientras que Aioia se dirigía donde el patriarca.

Shura: acaso es tu novia Saga

Camus. Debe ser por eso que demoro en llegar.

Saga. Shura, Camus, veo que no dejan sus tonterías de lado.

Camus: solo por tratarse de ti, no diremos nada

Shura: suertudo, tiene una chica contigo.

Durante la cháchara el patriarca llego, y miro a la chica.

Patriarca: veo que lo encontraste al fin, Yariho.

Saga. Patriarca, hace cuanto que llego a este sitio

Yariho: así es patriarca, quisiera quedarme con el

Patriarca: por esta vez lo permitiré.

Saga: ¡patriarca! Antes de que se aleje, el enemigo era un espectro.

Todos quedaron en silencio, volteando a ver, la mirada del patriarca se clavó en Saga.

Patriarca: un espectro

Saga: se hacía llamar Aiacos, la estrella de la violencia, los caballeros de plata que lo enfrentaron terminaron mutilados.

Patriarca: ya veo, pero lo venciste, eres uno de los más fuertes Saga, buen trabajo, descansa, desde ahora, la casa de geminis quedara a tu cargo, bien hecho, Caballero de Geminis.

Shura: en hora buena.

Camus: déjenlo, ve a descansar, compañero.

Al pasar del tiempo, Saga había demostrado su valía, volviéndose más fuerte, y admirado por los pueblos cercanos al santuario, durante su tiempo como caballero dorado, fue cuando todo el santuario termino su reconstrucción. Las guerras donde los santos iban para evitar más muertes, los que más destacaban siempre eran Shura, Camus, Aioros, pero de entre todos, Saga resaltaba, en toda batalla, regresaba casi sin un rasguño, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación de quien le cuidaba Yariho, siempre esperaba de pie en las afuera de la casa de geminis, cada que el regresaba, Yariho siempre lo curaba.

Yariho: eres un idiota.

Dandole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Saga: porque lo haces ¡au! Dolió

Yariho: eres valioso para los caballeros dorados, para el patriarca, para el santuario y, para mí….

Saga: Yariho, es lo que un caballero debe hacer, mira, el mundo del hombre es caótico desde que dejaron de creer en la mayoría de dioses, por eso, los caballeros dorados nos encargamos de mantener la paz.

Yariho: por favor, ten más cuidado.

Saga volteo y miro a la joven chica que ocultaba su rostro sobre su pecho. Mirando esta escena, el corazón de Saga se llenó de algo de duda y preocupación.

Al día siguiente su mente no paraba de recordar el rostro de Yariho, al rato sintió unos pasos detrás de él.

Saga: veo que, has decidido salir, Shaka de Virgo.

Shaka: he salido para poder hablar, con el caballero dorado más fuerte.

Saga: creo que te has equivocado

Shaka: tienes dudas por la chica.

Saga: si, no puedo morir, mientras sé que hay alguien esperando a mi regreso.

Shaka: tranquilo, las guerras de han detenido, ahora, podrás estar en paz.

Saga: eso es lo que me tenías que decir.

Shaka: Aioros ha regresado, y el patriarca pronto dará a conocer quién es su sucesor.

Saga: sucesor.

Ambos caballeros se quedaron de pie, mientras contemplaban el sol salir. El patriarca notaba algo dentro de Saga, pero no le prestaba tanta atención, aun así, Saga se mantenía a margen de lo que sucedía, pero, un día, lo inimaginable sucedía de a poco, Yariho, empezaba a desaparecer poco, Saga se preocupaba, y se enojaba al ver que no podía hacer nada, un día, se presentó ante al patriarca, pidiéndole que le ayudara, pero no hubo respuesta.

Saga: Yariho…..

Kanon: ha pasado tiempo, hermano

Saga. Kanon, que haces aquí

Kanon miraba a Saga de una forma distinta y le daba un cierto aire de desconfianza, el ser caballero le había enseñado a ver los sentimientos.

Kanon: sabes, es una lástima lo de

Saga: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A YARIHO!

Kanon: si tomaras el poder del santuario, lograrías salvar a Yariho, y más que nada podrías dominar el mundo, incluso, los dioses, caerían ante ti.

Saga: eso es un sacrilegio, no debes pensar así

Kanon: viendo tu posición, no puedes lograr nada, incluso no lograrías ser, un digno sucesor.

Saga. A callar, no permitiré que sigas así, SATAN IMPERIAL

Dándole un golpe a Kanon, Saga lo noqueo, tomando sobre su hombro, lo llevo a la prisión de Cabos Sounion, al despertar, Kanon se vio enjaulado, y con su vida juzgada.

Saga: es aquí donde los que osan desafiar a los dioses, aquí es tu lugar

Kanon aferrándose a los barrotes miraba a Saga y le decía.

Kanon: sabes que es la verdad lo que eh dicho, no puedes negarlo, solo un dios, y solo el poder del santuario podrá salvarla, ¡TU PUEDES GOBERNAR EL MUNDO, PODEMOS DOMINARLO, NO ABRIA DAÑO ALGUNO!

Saga volteo y se alejó mientras escuchaba a su hermano gritarle, Saga pensaba en eso, pero no podía, el ser un santo dorado, pero una voz dentro de él le impulsaba a ser lo que Kanon le había dicho, mientras caminaba vio a Yariho que le miraba desde lejos, Saga corrió a por ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

Yariho: Saga.

Saga: Yariho, que sucedió.

Yariho: lo siento…..quería verte, por última vez…

Diciendo esto, Yariho cerró sus ojos para siempre. Las lágrimas en los ojos de Saga, abrazando a su caída Yariho, la cargo en brazos, para darle su último adiós, Saga miraba de pie la tumba de su amada, el patriarca se le acerco.

Patriarca: lamento lo de Yariho, la perdida de alguien importante, devasta

Saga: que puedes saber tú de pérdidas. Lo dijo mientras miraba la lápida y el viento levantaba sus cabellos.

Saga: porque, porque se me negó el tener algo de tranquilidad.

Patriarca: ser un caballero dorado.

Saga: dirás eso cada que alguien muere, oh alguien cercano morirá, podías curarla, pero no lo hiciste.

Patriarca: Saga.

Saga volteo y se retiró del lugar, enojado y consumido por su rabia, se alejó del lugar, mientras caminaba los recuerdos le volvían a la cabeza, entonces, una voz dentro de él le dijo, SI CONTROLARAS EL SANTUARIO, NADA DE ESTO PASARIA.

Saga pensaba en eso más frecuentemente, hasta que se llamó a los caballeros para saber quién sería el sucesor del patriarca, Saga estaba de pie cerca de Mu de Aires y de Shaka de Virgo, el patriarca entro, anunciando que Athena había renacido, Saga miro con atención a la bebe, pero solo pensaba en el anuncio, el patriarca tomo asiento y miro a todos.

Patriarca: eh visto el desarrollo de todos ustedes, y es momento de escoger a un digno sucesor, por lo tanto, Aioros será el próximo patriarca.

Todos hicieron en silencio, mientras Saga salió del lugar, mientras todos felicitaban a Aioros.

Saga no se contuvo más y fue cuando decidió escuchar a su lado maligno, y fue cuando decidió actuar, en cuanto el patriarca estuvo solo, Saga se acercó.

Saga: porque lo has hecho.

Patriarca: Saga, estas consternado, y tienes maldad creciendo en ti.

Saga: eh sido fiel a la señora Athena hasta su regreso el cual ya fue avisado y tú, decides que Aioros será tu sucesor, por detener una guerra entre los humanos, cuantas guerras detuve, cuantas batallas libre, PERDI A YARIHO POR ELLO, y tú, me apuñalas por la espalda.

Patriarca: Saga, debes entender tu lugar, es una lástima eliminar a un caballero como tú.

Saga al escuchar eso, exploto en rabia, y su lado maligno tomo control de sí mismo, los ojos se tornaron de un color rojo, su cabello dorado, se tornó negro.

Saga: aquí termina todo.

Saga ataco al patriarca matándolo enseguida, mirándolo caer, tomo la vestimenta del patriarca y se la puso, tomando la máscara del patriarca, se acercó a la cámara donde Athena, aun controlado por su lado maligno Saga una daga le miro enojado.

Saga: matándote, podre tener el poder para evitar más guerras, se evitaran más muertes.

Cuando se disponía a matar a Athena, Aioros la salvo, mirando al patriarca si saber de quién era en realidad.

Aioros. Que te sucede, porque quieres matarla

Saga: conoce tu lugar caballero.

Aioros lo ataco provocando que Saga chocara contra una columna haciendo que la masara se caiga.

Aioros: Saga, esto no se lo puede permitir, no te permitiré que mates a Athena.

Aioros se alejó del santuario dejando a Saga con la daga en las manos, con la cólera aun latente, se colocó la máscara, y convoco a los caballeros dorados.

Saga (patriarca): caballeros, debo comunicar que el caballero de Geminis, ha desaparecido, y el único rastro que se tiene, es que Aioros ha escapado tras su desaparición, es un traidor al santuario, deténganlo, y si se resiste, mátenlo.

Los caballeros acataron sus órdenes y salieron en busca de Aioros, cuando parecía estar todo perdido, Shura, envistió a Aioros quien cayó a la tierra lastimándose más tras su pelea contra Saga.

Shura: porque escapas, ambos éramos hermanos en armas, caballeros dorados, ahora eres un traidor.

Aioros: Shura, te estas equivocando, Saga intento matar a Athena.

Shura: mientes, Saga a desaparecido, y athena esta aun en su cuna, lastimosamente, tu camino acaba aquí.

Shura ataco a Aioros dejándolo mal herido, al regreso al santuario, Shura comunico que Aioros había caído.

Saga se sentía iracundo, pero puso una orden, que dentro de 13 años, una Athena impostora llegaría acompañada de 5 caballeros de bronce, creando un complot en contra del santuario.

La guerra había comenzado, y durante ese tiempo, Saga esperaba, el poder vengarse, tanto de los caballeros que protegerían a Athena y de poner fin a la vida de esa niña que intento matar hace 13 años.


End file.
